A variety of systems and methods are used for pumping fluids in many well related applications. In well treatment operations, for example, one or more surface pumps are used to pump the treatment fluids, such as fracturing fluids, cementing fluids, gravel packing slurries, and other fluids to a desired formation or other subterranean region. In many of these applications, substantial amounts of fluid are directed downhole under pressure to perform the desired well related treatment.
During the pumping operation, more than one pump may be employed to obtain the desired flow, pressure, and/or redundancy. In applications where more than one pump is utilized, more than one engine must be employed to drive the pumps or the output of a single-engine must be run through a splitter box which splits the engine output to a plurality of splitter box output shafts. In one prior arrangement, a single engine is coupled to a splitter box which, in turn, drives two transmissions. Each transmission is coupled to and drives a corresponding pump. In another prior arrangement, a single-engine is connected to a transmission which, in turn, is coupled to a splitter box. The separate output shafts of the splitter box are coupled to and drive corresponding pumps. However, such prior systems are costly because of the required number of expensive components, including a splitter box and/or multiple transmissions and multiple engines.